Loss-of-signal (LOS) detection is a standard feature in integrated signal processing circuits. LOS detection is usually made with a signal detector by comparing the signal level to the level of a reference signal. To avoid chatter, the signal detector is provided with a hysteresis between the threshold level at which the signal is declared as lost, the assert threshold, and the threshold level at which the signal is declared as present, the deassert threshold. Implementing two different threshold levels results in demanding specifications mainly in terms of a linear operating range for the signal detection circuitry.